1. Field
The present technical field relates to a stage circuit and an emission control driver using the same, and more particularly, to a stage circuit and an emission control driver using the same for supplying emission control signals.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting diode display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting diode display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. Generally, in an organic light emitting diode display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode using a transistor formed in each pixel, so that the organic light emitting diode emits light.
Generally, a organic light emitting diode display includes a data driver for supplying a data signal to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying a scan signal to scan lines, an emission control driver for supplying an emission control signal to emission control lines, and a pixel unit having a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, the scan lines and the emission control lines.
When a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, pixels included in the pixel unit are selected to receive a data signal supplied from a data line. The pixels that receive the data signal generate light with a predetermined luminance corresponding to the data signal, thereby displaying a predetermined image. The emission time of the pixels is controlled by an emission control signal supplied from an emission control line. Generally, the emission control signal sets the pixels to which the data signal is supplied to be in a non-emission state while being supplied to overlap with the scan signal supplied to one or two scan lines.
To this end, the emission driver includes stages respectively coupled to the emission control lines. The stages receive four or more clock signals and output a high or low voltage to an output line.
The emission control driver driven by four or more clock signals occupies a wide mounting area due to a plurality of transistors, a plurality of capacitors, signal lines, and the like. Where the emission control driver is configured with a PMOS transistor, a low voltage with high amplitude is output by the threshold voltage of the transistor, or the like, and accordingly, power consumption increases.